The present invention generally relates to monitoring of computer simulations and more particularly to using a streaming data software for real time monitoring of large simulation programs.
Currently, computer simulations of physical processes are common in many fields of science, engineering, manufacturing, and medical research. They may be used to, for example, help forecasting weather conditions for daily public use, and to predict long-term climate variations which may be used by insurance companies and government policies. Computer simulations may also be used by financial services companies to predict market changes and by world organizations to predict long-term economies.
Key to all of these simulations may be numerous arithmetic computations which sometimes may exceed one quintillion (1×1018). Each arithmetic computation may involve numerous variables (sometimes thousands) in what may be a very complex algorithm describing the relationships between these variables in mathematical terms. These highly intricate computer simulations may run for hours, days or months and they may produce output measured in Terabytes or Petabytes that may be stored on disk hard drives. The results of these simulations may then be viewed in many ways, from graphs to videos.